


The Time of Mistakes

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Minecraft, Trauma, Violence, scared grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian isn't acting himself, so Mumbo and Iskall try to get to the bottom of it, Grian refuses to talk to them because he feels as if he isn't safe.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Grian flew across the land of the new shopping district, to restock his barge. As he landed he picked up a few of his shulker boxes and literally ran into Doc.

"Oof.. Ow, oh, Sorry Doc." Grian said as his boxes fell out of his hands, one of which landing on his head. 

"Watch where you're going Grian." Doc replied sternly.

"I.. I'm sorry?" Grian asked picking up his shulker box and moving it to the side. "You heard me Grian." Doc said, he then proceeded to grab Grian by the collar of his sweater and slam him against the chests. 

"Ah.. Doc, you're hurting me." Grian strained. "Maybe next time you'll stay out of my way then." Doc replied dropping Grian, he breathed heavily as he watched Doc storm out of his barge and fly away. "Maybe he's having an off day?" Grian said to himself and went to restock his barge.

He was so busy restocking that he hadn't heard Mumbo or Iskall come in.

"Grian? Hey!" Mumbo said putting a hand on Grian's shoulder, Grian flinched harshly. "Woah, sorry Grian, what's gotten into you?" Mumbo asked.

"Oh, sorry. I-I don't know what's going on. I had a really odd run in with Doc but I think he was having a bad day or something." Grian replied running a hand through his hair and closing the shulker box.

"How so?" Iskall asked.

"Oh, well it's really hard to explain, but he didn't really... Seem like himself a bit." Grian explained, "He stormed out of here and flew away I wanna say roughly twenty minutes ago?" 

"Is.. Is that a bruise on your neck?" Mumbo asked putting a hand under Grians' chin to see it better. Grian pulled away and put his hand on the spot where Mumbo was talking about, he winced as it shot a spark of pain through his body. "Did he hit you?" Iskall asked. "Well, no, not exactly. I did say that he was angry." Grian replied, "Anyways, it was nice talking with you guys. I gotta go work on my mansion." He waved goodbye to his friends and flew off, telling himself he'll take care of the shulkers later.

As Grian was looking in his chests for some supplies he heard the slight sound of an ax dragging across the floor. He looked up from the chest and before he knew it Doc had struck him on the base of his neck with the ax. Grian fell to the floor.

"DOC WHAT THE HELL." Grian shouted. "Stay away from the hermits, reject." Doc said and flew away. As Grian moved his hand the the back of his neck, he pulled out his communicator and texted Keralis.

_< Grian> Keralis, I need some medical assistance_

_< Keralis1> What happened?_

_< Grian> Just come to my hobbit hole please_

Keralis arrived not even three minutes later. 

"Grian?" Keralis called, "Gri-GRIAN!" He ran over to Grian who was leaning against a chest, a bloodied hand at his side, Keralis shook him awake.

"Grian what happened to you?" He asked as he looked at the back of Grians' neck. 

Grian made up an excuse as Keralis patched up his neck. "I know that's a lie. What really happened Grian?" 

Grian replied with a sigh and said, "Doc attacked me." 

"Why?"

"I don't know! I accidentally ran into him earlier while carrying shulker boxes of stock for my barge, then I came back here and yeah, he attacked me."

"That doesn't sound like Doc at all."

"I know. I don't know what's gotten into him." Grian said with a yawn.

"You should probably get some rest." Keralis said as he helped Grian up and to his bed. Grian just nodded and laid down and went to sleep. Roughly an hour later, Grian woke up and went to work on his mansion. After running out of the materials he needed for his over-world mansion he decided to fly down to the shopping district again. He went and got what he needed and then continued to his mansion but went to his barge instead to clean up the shulker boxes.

He sighed as he entered his shop. Looking at the mess he left, he got started on cleaning up. By the time he was finished it was nightfall. "Well there goes another day wasted for cleaning." He walked out of the barge and looked at Doc standing in front of him when he turned around.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's working. I seriously don't want any trouble. I'm just a humble hermit."

Doc started walking over towards Grian, he grabbed his arm. Grian let out a grunt as he was yanked towards him. "Watch your next move, weakling." As Doc released his arm, Grian rubbed his shoulder and flew away. 

~Time skip~

it's been a week since Grian has come out of his bases. He was either constantly in the nether, or just avoiding people by being alone and building.

"Iskall? Do you know what's been up with Grian lately?" Scar asked walking up to his fellow hermit.

"No clue, but he won't even come out and talk to us." Iskall replied.

"I can't even get him to hold a conversation." Scar said with a frown, "He usually just flies away and doesn't say a word."

"I miss his quirkiness." Iskall said, "Do you think he got into a fight with someone?"

"I don't know, he isn't one to PVP. He's really small and spry so he would have run from a fight. As you've encountered." Scar said jostling Iskalls' arm a little.

"Hey, he is a trap master of doom. And there wasn't very much of actual fighting. I now see where you're coming from." Iskall said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good morning boys." Xisuma said walking up to the two hermits, "Something seems to be the matter. What's wrong?"

Iskall sighed and crossed his arms, "It's Grian, we think something is wrong."

"What do you mean my friend?"

"Well, before he completely secluded himself in his bases, I was talking to him one day and he went away too take care of some stuff, but he then came back hours later with a limp. Now he's wearing those stupid shades. And I think he's hiding something." Iskall said.

"That.. does sound oddly peculiar, and very unnatural of Grian. Maybe he fell down a cave or something?" Xisuma shrugged, "I'll go talk to him."

As Xisuma flew to Grian's base, he landed on a nearby tree when he saw something suspicious. He saw Doc walking out with his sword out with a small red tint to it. X looked slightly closer as he could, but Doc flew away before he could see what was on his sword. Xisuma flew down from the tree and started calling Grians' name.

He heard a small whimper come from a room in his hobbit hole. "Grian? Are you okay?" X said as he walked in with his sword out, only to drop it at his side and run to Grian. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to make more sense!

Xisuma ran over to Grian, "Grian? Grian, talk to me bud."

Grian didn't even look up, just continued making small noises and kept his hand firmly placed on his side. Xisuma moved his hand and lifted up his sweater. "You have got to be kidding me." X said as he picked up Grian and carried him to his bed, X quickly ran to a chest and gabbed a healing potion. He ran back over to Grian and slowly gave him the potion. After Grian had consumed the potion Xisuma let Grians' head lay back on the pillow. He then got to work on his side.

_< Xisuma> Iskall Mumbo Scar_

_< Iskall85> Yeah?_

_< MumboJumbo> What's up?_

_< GTWScar> Yes Mr. Void?_

_< Xisuma> get to Grian's hobbit hole, now. I need to talk with you._

Soon enough the boys met at Grians' hobbit home at once.

"X?"

"In Grian's bedroom." Xisuma shouted. They all ran over and saw X sitting at the foot of the bed with a sleeping Grian.

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, but I think Doc attacked him. Before I came here to check on him, I had seen Doc walking out with a small red tint on his sword." X said.

"X.. There's blood on your arm."

"It's not mine, it's his. His side was slashed." X replied getting up. "I'm just waiting on him to wake up. I'm glad I got there when I did though. It.. It was pretty deep." 

"Is he going to be okay?" Scar asked putting a hand on Grians' shoulder.

"Should be.. Hopefully. I'm gonna go have a talk with Doc. Can you guys watch over him while I'm gone?"

The three hermits nodded in agreement and watched X fly away. They then turned back to the unconscious Grian who had pulled the covers over his face. "I need to grab something from my base really quick." Mumbo said, "So do I." Scar added. "Me as well." Iskall finished, "He can't possibly wake up in like five minutes right?" "Fine, but meet back here immediately." Mumbo said and they all scattered off quickly.

After a few minutes of X and the others being gone, Grian woke up. He sat up in the bed and put a hand on his head.

"Ow..." He mumbled, he then saw that he had no sweater on and decided to get up and go grab one, only to see a bandage on his side. He sighed and still got up and went to his wardrobe and grabbed a sweater. As well only to be hit with pain on each step.

"Grian?" a gruff voice said.

Grian turned towards the voice while putting his sweater on. "Hey..?" It was Doc. He must not have been in his usual places because he hadn't been found by Xisuma yet.

"What are you doing?" 

Grian started backing away, "Just putting a sweater on.. What do you want?"

Just then he started walking towards him. Grian bolted, only to fall to the ground and hold his side. He groaned as Doc grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. 

"What do you want?" Grian asked with a tear perking at his eyes.

"What I want is you gone." Doc said pulling out a potion.

"Wh-what is tha-" Grians' words cut off by the potion being shoved down his throat.

"Enjoy that, gremlin."

Grian fell to the ground, curled himself into a ball and started groan-screaming. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He yelled.

"Potion of harming mixed with a bit of weakness.." Doc chuckled evilly, walking out.

As Grian laid on the floor helpless, unable to move his entire body, he took out his communicator and sent a server wide SOS.

_< Grian> SISW hfalp_

Grian used all his remaining energy to type that and he could barely see what letters he was typing before his vision went to black.

_< GTWScar> Grian?_

_< Iskall85> G?_

_< MumboJumbo> Scar, Isk, meet me at his base, I'm rushing back._

_< Xisuma> I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WATCH HIM! >:-(_

And with that Mumbo left his base and immediately flew to Grians' base.

"Grian?! Where are you?" Mumbo called. He got no response. "This can't be good." He then started running through Grian's hobbit hole to try and find the gremlin.

"GRIAN!? Where are you? Come on.. Answer me!" Mumbo cried out desperately, he then heard a small noise come from the inside of a smaller room he ran inside and saw Grian trembling and curled into a ball.

"Grian, Oh my word." Mumbo said kneeling down beside him putting a hand on his side. Grian slowly looked up at Mumbo, "M...Mumby?..AH.." Grian groaned and pulled himself into a tighter ball.

"Yeah, it's me, but shush, we're gonna help you. You're gonna be okay." Mumbo reassured as Iskall, Scar, and X all rushed in.

"What happened to him?!" Iskall shouted.

"I don't know."

"He looks like he's being affected by a potion. Mumbo grab him and follow me. Iskall, get milk. Scar, grab a med kit and meet me in the bedroom."

"Naughty boy X." Iskall teased.

"Iskall. Shut the fuck up and go get the milk." Xisuma said shooing him to get the milk.

"X! PROFANITY." Scar said as he went to get the med kit, Mumbo followed X to Grians' bedroom. Mumbo sat Grian on the bed. He was still trembling. They basically had to pry Grian out of the ball he had put himself in. 

"What do we do?" Mumbo asked Xisuma. 

"Obviously take care of him. We gotta be careful though. You guys are in a lot of trouble for leaving him alone, after I specifically asked for you guys to watch over him." Xisuma said as Scar walked in with the kit. Iskall ran in a few minutes later with the milk. Xisuma took the milk bucket and told Mumbo to hold Grian's head. Xisuma forced Grians' mouth open and poured the milk down his throat. Grians' breathing got extremely laboured and he laid limp in Mumbo's arms.

While the three hermits waited for Grian too wake up, they saw Doc walk in. "What do you want Doc? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Doc asked.

"You know exactly what we mean! You need to stop attacking him!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Doc you need to leave." Xisuma said sternly. 

"Look, I can explain-"

"No. You can't. You can try and explain your reasoning for nearly killing him later. This conversation isn't over. Now go." X said, basically shooing the taller hermit. Doc left with his head hung. 

Roughly an hour of waiting later, Grian started coughing and it scared the other three out of their skin. Mumbo quickly sat Grian up, and let him jostle against him. "Ow..." Grian said, his voice was extremely raspy. "Hey, hey. Take it easy." Mumbo said. Grian looked up at the taller hermit smiled and dug his head into Mumbos' collarbone.

"Grian, what happened?" Scar asked handing him a water bottle. Grian looked at the bottle. "It's just water, it's okay." Grian then took the bottle and slowly gulped it down. He then pulled one of his hands to his throat. 

"You okay?" Mumbo asked, Grian nodded and let out a small but raspy 'yeah'. 

"What happened?" Iskall asked. 

Grian looked up at Iskall and sighed, "Doc attacked me, again. Then forced a harming/weakness potion down my throat." 

"I can't believe he's still attacking you." Scar said, "I don't know what could have happened."

"Neither do I. I don't feel safe in my bases, I can't even go to work on my nether mansion 'cause I'm too scared to even try and work near the lava with him still trying to kill me." Grian replied running a hand through his hair. Mumbo put an arm around him, Grian moved into the side hug and snuggled against Mumbo. "It seems like every time I even try to talk to a hermit he attacks me, or even just working on something for my barge or whatever. It's just him constantly attacking me. I'm tired. I'm really tired."

"We know bud." Iskall said. 

"Grian," X started, "Would it make you feel better if one of us stayed with you?" Grian nodded his head. 

"I can stay, I don't have anything to do." Iskall said, Mumbo said the same thing. Scar said that he had things to do but he'd be around to check on him soon. "Thanks guys." Grian mumbled. "Any time." They replied.

They all took Grian to the Shopping district. Just so that he could get some fresh air. 

"Do you guys ever wonder why the sky is blue?" Iskall asked.

"Are you serious Iskall?" Mumbo asked, Grian started snickering.

"Yes. Why is the sky be blue? Why not purple? Or green?"

"Because the grass is green!"

"So are the leaves."

They started hearing Grian laugh, "What're you laughing at?" Mumbo asked.

"You.. You spoon." Grian said between giggles.

Iskall and Mumbo looked at each other and cocked a brow, then turned back to Grian. 

"What?" Grian asked.

"C'mere you." The two hermits said grabbing Grian and pulled him to the ground and started tickle attacking him. 

"What is going on here?" Impulse asked walking up with Tango and Zedaph. 

"Grian started laughing at us, so we decided to give him something to laugh about." Iskall explained. Grian was still giggling as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Hey, you two were the ones talking about the blue of the sky and the green of the grass." Grian protested. They all started laughing, they then heard someone walking behind them.

"Have you guys seen Xisuma around?" The person said, when Grian turned around he saw it was Doc and he scampered away from him. "Grian, I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me, but have any of you seen X? I need to talk with him desperately." Grian cocked his head at the way Doc talked, it wasn't the same way he did when he was hurting or threatening him.

"Last we knew he was looking for you. Try checking your base." Iskall said drawing his sword.

"Iskall.. Stand down. Uh.. Doc, I think I saw him in the Nether. Check there." Grian replied calmly, but shakily. Doc nodded and flew away.

"Grian? You okay?" Impulse asked.

"I... yeah, I think so. Something was different though. Not quite sure what's going on though." Grian replied getting up. Ren then approached the group of hermits.

"Why hello my fellow hermits." Ren greeted. Everyone greeted him. "What's going on here?" Ren asked.

"We got a mystery on our hands." Grian said.

"Well then... What do you think that calls for?" Ren replied crossing his arms.

"Sherlock Grian?" Grian suggested.

"Sherlock Grian." 

"Are you sure G? Doc can be pretty dangerous." Tango replied.

"I know, but if we have a mystery on our hands, maybe we can have a little fun investigating it?"

"I don't know Grian..." Mumbo said looking at Iskall.

"Come on... pleeease?" Grian begged, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Mumbo groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but Iskall and I are staying nearby the whole time."

"YES! It's time for some good old mystery solving."

* * *

While X was getting ready to go through Docs' portal, or at least the closest portal to him, he was smacked over the head pretty hard. As he turned around, before he lost consciousness, he saw two figures; one of his height and another looking like a knight.


	3. A Tower of Mistakes

"Wake up X." a voice said as he backhanded our Xisuma.

X groaned as he woke up from the hit. "Who are you?" 

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you over teh head that hard."

"Not you EX. Him." X motioned with his head over towards the knight standing beside him.

"Oh, that's Helsknight. Wels' evil side." EX said, "He'll be helping me wreak havoc on hermitcraft, while you're chained and tied up." 

"The hermits are smart. They won't fall for your trickery." Xisuma said.

"We already have the Creeper hybrid under our control, why wouldn't we end up having everyone else believe that we are you and little Welsie?" 

"What did you do to Wels?" Xisuma demanded, "If you've hurt him I swear EX..."

"You're in absolutely no place to be acting menacing." EX interrupted. "We've not done anything... yet. You'll be able to witness this first hand. We'll see you around... X." EX sent out an evil laugh and left with Hels.

* * *

"I present to you... Sherlock Grian!" Grian said popping out of the corner with his Sherlock G skin on. 

"Fabulous." Ren said, "Now the fact of the matter is... Where do we start?"

"How about around the..... compound?" Grian said as they heard loud thumping from outside. "Ren grab our armour and meet me outside. NOW." Grian said looking for his sword.

"WHY IS THE SKY RED?!" Iskall yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE SKY BEING RED WHEN CHAOS IS HAPPENING?!" Mumbo yelled back.

"Guys! What is happening?!" Grian yelled running out with Ren.

"We don't know. It all just kinda happened." Impulse said.

"We're all fully geared and ready for a fight." Tango said.

"Grian, you are not fighting this." Mumbo said as the wind picked up blowing their hair in their faces. 

"You guys are gonna need all the help you can get! I'm fighting with you guys!" Grian shouted.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! End of story. I know you're worried but I can handle a fight, and a bit of flying."

"GUYS!" Ren shouted. "There are towers being built everywhere. We don't have time for arguments."

"We need to get everyone together!" Zed shouted.

"And how are we going to do that?" Tango replied.

Grian looked at Iskall, "A SERVER WIDE CALL!" 

_< Grian> EVERYONE, TOWN HALL, NOW._

"We need to go. NOW." Grian said grabbing at Mumbo's arm. Mumbo didn't move, "Mumbo!" Grian shouted, he then ran over to him and smacked him. "MUMBO WE NEED TO GO. NOW." Mumbo snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards the town hall with Grian and the gang. Most hermits already there.

"Block the door!" Scar shouted.

They did so and gave a few seconds to catch their breath.

"What is going on?" XB asked.

"We don't know." Iskall chimed in.

Grian looked around the room and started counting hermit heads. "Uh.. Guys?" Grian said.

"Yeah?" 

"We're missing three hermits."

"Who?"

"Xisuma, Wels, and Doc."

"Why would we be caring if Doc is gone?" Iskall said. Everyone shot him a glance including Grian.

"Because Iskall, he's still one of us! And the way he talked to me last wasn't how he has been talking to me the past week. We gotta find them." Grian said jumping down from the throne.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? The winds are too high to fly in. We could get seriously hurt if any of us fly in this." False said.

"The best flyer we got is Grian, and he's hurt." Impulse said.

"I'll do it." Grian said, "I'll fly over to the giant towers and figure out what's inside them,then I'll come right back. If something happens to me, you'll know on our communicators." He said readying his elytra. He looked over at Mumbo who had a worried look on his face. "I'll be fine." He assured, "I know." Mumbo said softly, he then hugged Grian and an "awe" fell over the room.

"Oh shut up." Mumbo said then kneeled down to Grian's height, "Be careful, okay?" 

"You're acting like a father Mumbo, I'll be fine. I'll be back in no time." Grian said walking over to the door. He took a deep breath and broke two blocks, quickly walking outside and replacing the blocks as quickly as he removed them.

He opened his wings and started to fly. As he finally steadied himself in the air, he looked at what was ahead, using rockets to get across the land. Once he was able to reach one tower he looked around, looking at the walls he noticed there were markings on the wall.

_< Grian> We have a problem_

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to snoop?" Grian turned around quickly at the slightly distorted voice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, you shouldn't write on the wall?" Grian replied, putting his communicator away and drawing his sword.

"Wisecrack." The person said.

"Anyways, who are you?" Grian asked.

"Oh yeah, you must not know what or who I am. My name is Helsknight, a knight forged from the Nether regions." Hels replied.

"Huh, almost a splitting image of Wels.. Just like... EX.. No.." Grian said, he went to turn away but was met with another person. 

"Hello Grian." 

"Doc.." Grian said, "What are you doing?" He started walking backwards unaware that Hels had gotten chains out. Hels took the chains and wrapped them quickly around Grian and his wings. Doc walked up to him as he was being restrained.

"Just follow orders." He whispered, Grian started letting out small whimpers as Doc grabbed hold of him, teleport-ed somewhere red, warm and hot.

"Are we in the Nether?" Grian asked. Doc didn't answer, simply just guiding Grian to where Xisuma was also being held. Doc had a hold on his wrists and shoulder, so Grian couldn't exactly squirm out of the chains, or Docs grip. "Look Grian.." Doc said breaking the silence, "I don't want to hurt you, I never did. It was all EX and Hels. They took control of my processor chip and took control of my actions. I'm not sure why they decided to choose you as a target though." He started fiddling with some keys.

"Maybe it's because I'm small and spry? I can literally run away from a fight if I absolutely have to." Grian said as Doc opened the door. He told Grian to follow him and Grian complied. He then had Grian sit on the ground while Doc chained up his wings.

"Hey Grian." Xisuma said.

"I thought you were asleep? OW! Doc! Wing!" Grian said when Doc put a cuff against teh bone structure of his wings, deeming them unable to move.

"Sorry." Doc replied taking hold of Grian's wrists and cuffing them as well. "The quicker I figure out a way to get out of here alive without them trying to murder me in the process, the quicker we can reset the server back to normal." He said getting up and walking to the door. "Don't do anything stupid. I know you have your tools on you Grian, don't do anything that'll make me have to come back as evil Doc."

"Yeah alright. Get out of here before your overlords deem you traitor." Grian said as Doc left the room locking it behind him.

"Grian are you okay?" Xisuma asked, the only thing chained on him were his wrists, he didn't have his wings on so he wasn't needing to be chained like Grian.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wings are sore and I can't really move them at all but I'm okay." Grian replied rustling against his wrist chains. 

"Can you even access your inventory?" Xisuma asked. Grian then cocked an eyebrow, then tried to pull out his pickax, only to have it disappear on him. 

"Nope."

"This is all my fault." Xisuma groaned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, I'm seeing towers being built out of _my_ mistakes and everything we've worked for is coming down."

"It's really not your fault, it could've happened to anyone."

"Not only is Wels somewhere, now you're here and they're down a hermit."

"We're actually down like four hermits now. You, Wels, Doc and me." Grian said.

"You left them alone to deal with them?"

"No, not exactly. We needed someone to scope out the area and.. well.."

"You're the best flyer."

"Yeah.. And it was difficult a little because of the winds. I saw markings on the walls and sent a message in the chat... THE CHAT!" Grian said trying to access it, "He took my communicator. Mumbo is probably going to kill me. This wasn't supposed to happen this way." 

"A simple mission turned complicated in a matter of seconds didn't it Sherlock?" Xisuma said.

"Sher... You right, I am Sherlock Grian. I can find us a way out of here."

"Grian... Don't do something stupid."

"Doing stupid things is my thing though. Don't you trust me?"

"Of coarse I do. What are you planning?"

"HEY EX, COME HERE! I GOT A PROPOSAL FOR YOU!" Grian shouted looking at the camera that was inside the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GRIAN?!" Xisuma shouted in shock.

"Trust me." Was the only thing Grian said in reply.

A few minutes later EX walked in.

"What do you want angel boy?"

"It's Grian, and I have a proposal for you."

"Which is?"

"You know how you want to wreak havoc on HC?"

"What are you getting at?"

"How about a little.... destructive help?" Grian said with a smile. "I'm really good with TNT."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm good with TNT." Grian said.

"And you think that should be the reason I let you go?"

"Well, not exactly. I also know where all the hermits are."

"Not sure if I should really trust you."

"Oh puh-laese! I'm Grian! I've got a small knack for destruction too." Grian mocked, "With our forces joined, we can literally demolish the entire world to rubble! Or are you too scared to let me in your arsenal because you think I'll be given all the credit?" 

EX let out a small hum, "I'll be back." He left.

"Grian what are you doing?" Xisuma asked.

"A little bribery and trickery. To know the enemy you have to sorta become the enemy. Right?" Grian said.

A few minutes later Doc and EX came in.

"Release the destructive one." EX demanded. Doc did as told releasing Grian's wrists first. As Grian pulled them down he rubbed them a little bit because they went a little numb. Doc proceeded to unchain his wings and helped Grian stand.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Grian said stretching out his wings.

"Doc, take him to the arsenal. Get him suited with some TNT." 

Doc nodded and Grian followed him.

As the two entered the Nether arsenal, Grian gawked at how cool it looked.

"Huh. who knew after being so evil they could actually build and decorate?" Grian scoffed.

"TNT is in the bottom barrel, flint and steal in the barrel beside." Doc said, slight sadness in his voice.

"Doc?"

"Why would you want to destroy something you worked hard to get?"

"I don't, I have a plan. And it sorta requires me to reset your processing chip.. Do you mind?"

"Oh there's no way I'm letting you near my head."

"I know a bit about robotics, Doc. I wouldn't have suggested if I didn't know what I was doing." 

"I don't think I have a choice do I?"

"Not really, just trust me?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright." 

"Okay, give me your head. Where's a soldering iron?" Grian said as he looked around, he found a barrel full of technology related items. "Huh, convenient."

Grian then proceeded to take out Doc's processing chip and got rid of the one virus that EX and Hels were using to control his thoughts and actions.

"Got it." He said, taking the chip and inserting it back into Docs' head. After Doc came too he turned around and threw Grian to the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Doc growled, "Why were you messing with my.. chip..?" He asked as he slowly let Grian back up.

"You're welcome." Grian said as he sat up.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Peachy, welcome back. Now I'm gonna grab some TNT." Grian said walking over to the TNT barrel and grabbing a few stacks and a couple flint and steels.

"Okay and what are you going to do with those?"

"I'm gonna go blow up EX and Hels. But first..." Grian said looking back in the tech barrel. "Heyyy. I can't believe I didn't see that the first time."

"What?"

"You guys took my communicator off me." 

_< Grian> I'm okay, Doc is fine too. Found X, no Wels in sight. In nether._

* * *

"HOW IS HE IN THE NETHER?" Mumbo shouted.

"I don't know! I was just reading the chat!" Scar said.

"But they can't find Wels!" False said.

"We're still missing a hermit...." They heard a bang from nearby. "What was that?"

_Bang_

"There it was again." Scar said.

_Bang_

"It's coming from the diamond throne." Iskall said, Scar turned around and broke some blocks of the diamond throne two reveal two things... The Grian yeeters, and a tied up Wels and gagged Wels.

Scar removed the tie from around his mouth.

"I have literally been banging against this wall for an hour. What took you guys so long?" Wels asked as Scar untied him.

"Uh.."

"They were busy yelling at each other." Ren said, Scar, Mumbo, and Iskall all shot him a look. "What? It's true." Ren finished crossing his arms.

"Whatever, but it's about time." Wels said standing up. "Hels and EX are going to destroy the server and they took control over Doc. Their main target though wasn't really Doc but..-" Wels was cut off.

"Grian?" Mumbo said.

"Yeah Grian. How'd you.."

"No.. GRIAN!" Mumbo said walking past the hermits and rushing to Grian. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I told you, in and out." Grian said with a smile.

"You got captured Grian, it wasn't as simple as in and out." Doc said walking up behind him.

"Doc.."

"It's fine! He's fine! I fixed his processing chip!" 

"YOU fixed HIM... Y'know.. The really complicated Creeper cyborg."

"Hey!" Doc said a little frustrated. "Oh by the way, we got Xisuma back." He said pointing his thumb over to X.

"You guys forgot about me didn't you?" X asked.

"Not at all." Was the anonymous answer.

"Anyways, I made a deal with EX that I need to complete." Grian said taking out TNT.

"WHAT?!" The hermits screamed.

"I've gotta make a bit of a boom-boom happen. I'm gonna blow up those towers." Grian said with a smirk, he looked over towards the three boomers, "Care to join me boomers?"

The three boomers looked at each other, "Yeah alright. Let's go." BDubs said walking over to Grian with the other two. "How much you got?"

"How much you need?" Grian said.

"This kid took enough TNT for AT LEAST four inventories full." Doc said chuckling.

"Don't underestimate my power. The Boomers are controlled fire, I'm just going to go blow some stuff up, let's go."

"DON'T BLOW UP ANYTHING IMPORTANT." Xisuma said as Grian and the Boomers flew out of the town hall. 

They flew into the first tower.

"Alright Boomers. Let's boom." Tango said.

"I'm going to have to ban you from speaking." Impulse said.

"Might as well do the same with me after my little statement earlier." Grian laughed placing TNT wherever he could reach.

"You idiots." BDubs shouted.

"I may be an idiot, BDubs. But at least I don't get blown up every time I try and blow something up." Grian snickered.

"LET'S BLOW THIS PUPPY UP!" Tango shouted getting TNT ready.

"Can I just say before Tango blows us all up, I'm surprised you all were in your Boomers outfits." Grian said.

"We were about to do a Boomers job for someone when you called us all to the town hall." Impulse said, "Let's light 'em up!"

They all flew out of the first tower and to the next and watched it explode.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tango shouted.

"Shovel shuffle, let's go."

"You guys are absolute bafoons." Grian chuckled. "We still got four towers to destroy. Split up. Impulse take the south tower."

"On it!" Impulse flew away.

"Tango, go north."

"You got it."

"BDubs, go west. I'll take this one." 

"Stay safe Grian." BDubs said as he flew away. 

"Let's get booming." Grian said as he started running through the tower and placing TNT. Repeating the same process with the first tower.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" EX growled.

"Just dishing out some well deserved payback." Grian said lighting the TNT next to him. 

Just as he was about to fly off EX pulled him back into the tower by his wings. But Grian threw an Ender pearl before he was able to take him to the ground.

"If you're going to destroy my plans then you're going down with me." EX growled. Grian then heard a few more explosions in the background.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Grian said as he waited for the ender pearl to hit a surface, which it did and Grian teleport-ed to the shopping district ground as the tower exploded with EX inside.

"Haha, cool." Grian said as he laid on the ground watching it explode.

While the Boomers all met on a nearby building they saw Grian's tower explode but no Grian in the sky.

"Where is he?" Impulse asked.

"I don't know.." Tango said.

"Take to the skies and find him, give a shout if you do." BDubs said, the three took off to the skies. Flying over the shopping district, looking for their gremlin.

As Tango was flying over where Grian was laying down. He say him laying on the ground and let out a relieved sigh. "I FOUND HIM!" he shouted and flew down to Grian.

"Hey Grian."

"Hey." Grian said tiredly.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." 

"You tired?"

"Very."

"Can we make our sentences more than one word?"

"No." Grian chuckled.

"Is he okay?" BDubs asked as he and Impulse flew down.

"He's fine just a little tired." Tango laughed, offering Grian his hand, he took it and Tango helped pull him up. "You're one weird kid Grian." Impulse said.

"Hey, it's what you get when you have multiple 'personalities.' They aren't even personalities, they're just skin characters." Grian said, "We should probably get back to the gang though, they're probably thinking we're dead or something."

"Yeah, let's go."

The four then flew into the town hall.

"Hey guys!" They yelled.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay. We were starting to get worried." Cleo said.

"Hey, we're all okay." Grian said walking over to Mumbo.

"All we needed to do was make a bit of boom boom happen! Nothing major got destroyed." Tango said.

"Tango.." Impulse said, "You are officially banned from talking."

Grian yawned as Tango and Impulse chased each other around. "You idiots" could be heard coming from BDubs.

"I lost my good pick while fighting EX though..." Grian said as he realized he was missing a pick. "Eh, no big deal. I can get you a new netherrite pick. Don't worry, besides I kinda owe you for fixing my chip." Doc said. Grian walked with him to his base and Doc gave him a new pick.

"Wait a minute... What happened to Hels?" Grian said looking up at Doc.


End file.
